White and Pink Roses
by Monogatari Rockets
Summary: Zidane and Garnet are married, yet the lives of their close friends continue to blossom. However, with an adventure of a lifetime with fun on every horizon, will those who wish to fall in love fall in love? ViviEiko.
1. Glass Vase

**Chapter 1  
****_Glass Vase _**

The skies shone brightly with the radiance of the sun. The giant, crystal sword statue of the castle stood tall and gleaming, bathing within the rays of the sunlight. It reflected a beam of glorious shine down towards the streets of Alexandria, creating a daytime spotlight for the newly wed couple and the rulers of the city for a long and prosperous generation.

Mr. and Mrs. Zidane Alexandros-Tribal ran joyfully through the cobbled pathways. Townspeople cheered and threw flowers into their path. The petals were pricked from their pollens by the gentle breeze of the wind and they glided through the air like magic, following the couple as if they were marking the first steps taken by the husband and wife. The smile of Zidane's face was wide and Garnet's was even wider, showing her beautiful, white teeth, staring into the loving, blue eyes of her husband.

Behind the couple where all of their close friends. Yes, it was the people who had braved the trials the couple had faced, stood firmly by their side, fought to defend them, and rise up to shower the land in light. It was them who the new married couple truly thought this day belonged to, yet they could not bring themselves to move from each others' gaze.

Then, up ahead, the horns sounded, and before them was the dock where a gorgeous gondola was waiting patiently for them. Decorated in flowers, petals, white vines, and fruit the gondola held two soldiers of the city, standing with oars resting in their hands. They were dressed in special armour for this wondrous occasion. Gold-plated metal with pink roses painted on the sides. Their helmets where the same colour with horns of flowers stretching from the top, curling round to complete the shape.

Zidane and Garnet took no hesitation in entering the boat and, after sitting on the seat of thorn-less roses, they waved to the people standing on the stone steps of the dock. A new journey for them was about to begin. A journey filled with nothing but happiness and love as they drifted off into the distance of the canal for the "Lily & Rose" airship. They continued to wave, and their friends, who where littered across the front row of the crowd, waved back, cheering words of congratulations and fortune for the future. Then the couple lowered their hands and turning to one-another, smiling uncontrolably, they kissed. And that kiss rode with them, with the wind snatching a part of their love, and it drifted away into the skies, carrying their happiness to store forever.

Then, when the crowds saw the airship rise from behind the buildings in front of them they screamed their final words of love and watched it fly away over the horizon…

- - - -

"Oh my, wasn't it marvelous!" General Beatrix placed one of the white and pink roses of which she had not thrown into a glass vase of water. "The queen looked so beautiful!" The good friends of the newly married couple had gathered within the chamber of the queen, reminiscing the events of the wondrous day. Vivi and Eiko were sitting on the bed, Eiko squealing cutely as usual. Steiner stood by his beloved Beatrix whilst Freya, Quina and Amarant rested on the crimson chairs up against the wall. Also within the crowded room stood the Tantalus group, leaning upright against the wall with arms folded and legs crossed.

"I so agree!" Eiko, who was one of the few that was sitting on the grand bed, bounced up and down in excitement. "They so belong together!" She turned to Vivi, who was sitting next to her, and panted her words to him, "Don't you think so Vivi?!" Vivi replied quietly as he always did.

"Yes. They're bound to live happily together forever!"

"Well then people, sorry to leave but Ruby's forced us to go and see this dumb play of hers in memory of Zidane and Garnet." Blank rang out, his leather headband covering his face so much no one could barely see his eyes, of which looked as slits of black to those who gazed at him.

"Heeeey! What's that s'possed to mean!?" Ruby yelled as they group bounded off out of the room, not forgetting to wave goodbye to their comrades.

Not only where the Tantalus to leave but Amarant, Freya and Quina had to also for previous engagements, Quina's involving a cake. It was difficult to catch the rest coming from it's mouth as it had already sped out of the room, slobbering unknowingly. Soon, it was only Beatrix and the two children left within the comforted walls of the chamber. Beatrix smiled at the young magic-users.

"Well," she exclaimed, kneeling down to their height. "It's been an exciting day. How about you two speed off for some fun in the streets before you have to leave tomorrow morning? There's plenty of celebrations going on in the city that last well into the depths of the night." The two stared and it each other and nodded in content.

"Yeah," Eiko replied, "That's sounds like a cool idea!"

- - - -

The streets were indeed filled with celebration for the day. Just because the married couple had left didn't mean that the people couldn't celebrate in their own ways. Laughter filled the main square as food, souvenirs and playfulness was being dished out by the ton, and there was even a skipping rope championship competition going on to the far left of the square. Vivi and Eiko stared in awe at the fun, each holding a special-flavoured ice cream a vendor had given them a few minutes before. Never had the two of them experienced such a celebration like this before this moment in their lives, especially in such an environment. Both where young, yet they were old enough to experience emotions like these.

Together they braved the journey through the crowds, down the alleyway towards Ruby's miniature theatre. The sign was improved, painted delicately with the words boldly standing out for passers-by. Apparently, the same man who mouthed off at the young Vivi that year ago when the young mage first came to Alexandria, hand-crafted the sign himself as a gift to the theatre troupe for their roll in saving the people of Alexandria. The sky began to glow red with a tint of orange and violet, the magical colours of night's entrance, and engulf the land with its wondrous beauty. With the moon round and high in the sky, being unveiled by the shifting clouds, night was slowly approaching. With sunset completely upon them the two ran, their tiny legs taking speedy steps and their feet scuffing the dust on the stones, and they scrambled down the stairs of the entrance, hearing a small applause from within.

Ruby stood on the wooden stage, dressed in a silk, white-layered dress, trailing the ground behind her. Her pure voice ringing out through the room, engrossing all those who watched. Vivi and Eiko found a table near the back of the theatre, lifted themselves up upon the wooden chairs, and sat down, their legs dangling above the ground from where they sat. Licking their ice creams they watched the show which enacted the time of when Zidane and Garnet first met. A story which had been told to them long before and a story of which Blank himself was there to witness.

As the show went on, a waitress with golden blonde hair approached them and, without any words, automatically placed two soft drinks upon the table. Smiling with thanks the two clasped both hands on the drink, knowing that one hand was not enough for the large glasses, and took a sip. The drink was fizzy and sweet and it was something that could make the ever-so-hyper Eiko even more so. She squealed softly in pleasure and exclaimed to her friend that she liked the drink greatly and immediately shouted to the bar, ordering another one for after her current glass.

She gluged quickly yet only as much as her tiny mouth would allow. Vivi sipped quietly, also liking the drink. His hat shadowed out the tip of the glass when he brought it to his hidden mouth. And, sitting ever so silently, except for the odd occasion where Eiko embraced the coming of a newly ordered drink, the two sat and watched the remainder of the show, their eyes pierced with tears by the talent of the actors and how they reflected the story of love.

- - - -

After the show, and after everyone had left, Ruby emerged from the backroom into the theatre once more to relax and take down a couple of drinks in silence. Approaching the bar she sat upon one of the tall, rounded stools and ordered what she liked to call, an "innocent alcoholic beverage". It was when waiting for this drink when she turned and saw something absolutely adorable she couldn't help but let out a large "Aww."

She spotted Vivi and Eiko, with no less than a dozen empty glasses in front of them, fast asleep, with Vivi resting against the back of his chair and Eiko who had slumped down to her right resting on his shoulder. With no hesitation, and realising that her drink had not yet come, she tiptoed up towards the tiny duo and, with both arms, wrapped herself around their bodies, lifting them up off the chairs.

She carried them through the door to the backroom where many beds stood and, very gently, she placed them within the one at the far end of the room, and tucked them sweetly into the covers and the thick duvet.

"It's been tirin' day for you two." She whispered over them, kneeling beside the bed. "Get some rest and I'll make sure our chef makes you both a grand breakfast in the mornin'." With that she kissed them both on the forehead, or Eiko's forehead and Vivi's hat, and she silently exited the room, closing the curtains to the one wide window of the backroom, the rings sliding gently across the pole. And with that she switched off the light, leaving the children to lay peacefully next to each other resting them for the many trials they where to face. Yes, trials, with the first to start in the very morning.

- - - -

"AAGGHHH!!!"


	2. Pale Bow

Chapter 2

Pale Bow 

Vivi's shout was not as loud as he had envisioned it within his mind. Terror, fright, and utter surprise merged together to create the scream. He was more nervous than he had ever been, which was something considering his usual heart of naivety. His yellow eyes glowing brighter than ever, and embarrassment flushed through his entire body; a tingling feeling underneath his skin that urged his heart to beat faster and faster with each passing second.

Vivi slammed his hands down on the thick duvet of the bed, creases expanding from the force. His clenched his fists tighter in annoyance. Eiko, her short, wavy red hair rested on the pillow next to him, her fists clenching the covers next to her, in the same way that sweet, innocent babies acted. _"How? What? When?"_ These where the only words that were storming through Vivi's mind. What had happened? How did he end up in bed with his friend? Was it an innocent act that landed him here, or did they both do something that ended up like this?

Vivi pondered these thoughts for a few seconds until he realised that he was still lying in the bed. Wailing silently he clambered out of the covers out of breath, the smooth cotton gliding over his robes with a portion of the bed sheet following him.

He fell to the floor in a bundle of cloth and leather, sitting with his hands grasping the ends of his shoes. Rocking backwards and forwards for just a few seconds to reclaim his breath he adjusted his hat which had lopped over to the right from sliding gently out of the bed. He scrambled to his feet, loosing his footing for a moment and, without any more noise or thoughts of the experience, he scurried through the long room, rushing past the closed curtains of the window. Peeking from behind their material the bright light of the sun shone, signalling a new day.

Vivi realised that Zidane and Garnet were actually gone and the celebrations of the day before would have dramatically ceased. The luscious shine bathed the walls surrounding the window, and Vivi took a moment to lift the curtain slightly and peek out at the clear blue sky and the doves which soared through it, piercing the clouds as they glided directly through the magical white guardians of the heavens. Vivi dropped the curtain and walked forwards once more towards the tall door.

When reaching the ornate wooden frame, he leaped upwards a few centimetres in order to reach the round, brass knob that slid within his palms, telling him that it was more of an ornament than a regular door knob. He turned it and a silent click arose from inside the mechanism.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake his friend, he slipped through the opened crack of the doorframe and closed the door behind him, allowing the early hours of the morning to pour through the cracks on the curtain; allowing the little red-head to lie in her basket of comfort before the time to depart was upon them...

The miniature theatre was in no tidy state. The stage was littered with confetti and party wrappers, the floor decorated with empty glasses and remnants of nuts and crackers. Vivi stepped carefully away from the door, which was situated to the left behind the stage, and did his best to avoid the bar escapees. In front of him he saw Ruby, Blank and Marcus resting at the bar.

Ruby was standing up, her elbows keeping her up upon the bar counter. Her shining hair was uncommonly held upright by a very large pale bow, tinted with the colour of light-shaded pink. Marcus and Blank were sitting on two of the bar stools already drinking from the theatre's seemingly never-ending beverage supply.

"Vivi!" Ruby had noticed the tiny mage shuffle along the floor within the corner of her eye, and let out a silent cute squeal. He lifted herself up off her elbows and tottered up to him. She sank to her knees and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Well then, how did you sleep? Well I hope." Vivi didn't know how to reply except with a shaky nod. He wasn't used to women coming up and embracing him this way. Ruby replied gleefully. "Well, I'm glad." She turned to the bar. "Would you like a drink or something to eat?" She turned back to him. "Breakfast perhaps?"

"No thank you, Miss Ruby." Ruby chatted with joy, so much that Vivi considered for a moment if she was drunk or not.

"Oh, I've always loved you, Vivi! A true gentleman; referring to a woman as 'Miss'," She glanced back at her comrades who were watching from the bar with smiles and laughs, "Unlike some people who don't appreciate the work of a lady." Blank and Marcus scowled playfully at their friend. Jumping from their stools and leaving their drinks upon the bar counter, empty of course, they made their way towards Ruby and the tiny mage.

"Heeeey!" Blank rang out, "Are you saying you don't like the company of your only friends?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you prefer us not to be here…" Marcus accompanied.

"Guys!" Ruby argued back, still with one and upon Vivi's creased shoulder, "You haven't even said good morning to Vivi and you're already going along mouthing off! Everyone's just got up and I don't think it's the right time to be doing that." She turned to Vivi with bright eyes and a sweet smile, "Especially in front of a young gentleman as Vivi here."

Vivi smiled, Ruby was being ever so kind to him and, even though Blank and Marcus were already raising their voices slightly, the young black mage knew that it wasn't to peeve off their female friend but to actually entertain his very weary self.

Escaping the clutches of Ruby's grasp upon his shoulders, Vivi speeded towards the exit of the theatre. He span around, his robes gliding through the air like the doves he had seen from outside the light-bathed glass window. Smiling, and with a dip of his hat, he signalled Ruby and her friends goodbye and, with a sudden flick of his robes, he vanished into the morning.

Ruby pulled herself to her feet with a smile, wishing Vivi good luck within his future travels, knowing that may had been the last time she would see him for a while. Spinning on her feet she began to approach the bar, uncaringly crushing crackers and buts lying upon the wooden floor. However, after just a few steps, something shot into her mind and bathed it in light of a piece of knowledge. Like a silver bullet reflecting the shine from the sun in all directions within her brain. She gasped in surprise, asking herself of how she could be so stupid in forgetting this.

"Eiko!"


	3. Quick Steps

Chapter 3

~ Quick Steps ~

Vivi had entered the alleyway where the miniature theatre was located. He had heard a small exclamation, supposedly from Ruby, echoing from the theatre below behind the closed door, yet he discarded it believing it to be just another random squeal that usually escaped her lips. Having climbed the stairs that reached the path he turned to his right. There he saw only the empty cobbled scene of the alleyway with nothing but _that_ cat. The cat that always seemed to be everywhere. Whose was it again? Oh yes, Tom's cat.

Turning to his left he heard the early morning noises of the square. People who had woken up early were readying their stalls and their stores for the travellers who were to pass by that morning. Vivi had once been one of those travellers. He remembered arriving in Alexandria for the very first time, naïve, vulnerable and scared. Then he met Zidane, and the rest of his band of heroes, and together they overcame the fears and sadness that each one of them held. Vivi had been searching for his own existence, and he had finally found it. It was to live for _them_. Who I cannot say, you'll just have to wait till later on.

Walking calmly towards the square the early morning sun finally shone upon him, beaming down its colours to start the day as the tall and overlooking buildings of the alleyway disappeared behind him. And then he saw them. Those three little girls out in front of that store - their usual store - with that rope and those speedy little jumps. Counting along they managed to hold up their jump rope records very well, yet there was no idea how many the girls had done. They were spinning the jump rope around quite fast, so he was guessing at least one hundred. Vivi had done well the last time he jumped over that rope. Knowing to time his jumps correctly he soon reached into triple numbers and beyond, showing the girls that he could easily be good at something too. The three children had started early today, so maybe the little mage could spend some free time before doing anything in particular.

Approaching the three girls, his shadow stretching out within the warm morning sun, he raised his hand with a pleasant wave. Noticing his shadow the girls immediately recognised him and waved back, released tiny high-pitched squeals, happy that their old jumping buddy had returned from wherever he had been for this whole time.

"Yay! It's the Pointy Hat kid!" exclaimed one.

"Oh! Let him join in! Let him join in!" Shouted another.

"Here, take my place for jumping," said the third, stepping over the rope to present it to Vivi, "I wanna see if you're as good as you were."

Vivi smiled, although it was hard to see, and nodded in agreement. He was beginning to enjoy staying in Alexandria again. Maybe he could persuade his friends to stay a little bit longer before they all left.

* * *

"And… he just left?" Eiko was very surprised at Vivi's sudden abandonment of her. Her voice emitted sadness yet cute curiosity. She was sitting at the bar of Ruby's miniature theatre sipping a glass of fruit juice and munching on some cooked rice cakes that Marcus had made for the troupe's breakfast. Unbeknownst to the little summoner, and probably to all of her friends, the man was quite the cook. Ruby sat next to her, also tucking into her own rice cakes with a mug of hot coffee beside her plate, the steam rising gently in front of her face, her eyes staring kindly at the young girl sitting beside her.

"I'm sure he just didn't want to disturb you. Perhaps -"

"Do you think he was freaked out by something? Did Marcus do anything to scare him?!" Eiko had paid no attention to Ruby's comments whatsoever and had turned her annoyed face to Marcus who was residing behind the bar's counter. He snapped back at her, loudly but playfully,

"Hey! Don't turn the blame on me, I did nothing."

Eiko returned to her rice cakes. They were warm and incredibly tasty. Taking her fork she poked it into the hot rice which scattered softly from the pierce and pressure. Curving her stroke she lifted a batch from the side of the cake and raised it to her lips where she blew on it gently.

"Okay, fine." She replied back towards Marcus with a smile. "If I yell at you then I can't have these things can I?"

The rice disappeared into her mouth.

* * *

He had forgotten what his previous record had been. It was definitely within the hundreds, yet the mage's memory could not trace back to all that time ago. He was getting tired of hearing his feet repeatedly landing upon the dusty ground, scraping the surface of the pebbled stone, and the young girl's voice beside him, constantly counting the number he was on. Although it kept him on time with his jumps – _"As soon as your feet touch the ground, lift up again!"_ – her high-pitched excuse for words were indeed getting annoying. However, all knowledge of Eiko, the theatre and what had transpired had blurred from his memory, like that of ink bleeding upon silk.

"421. 422. 423…"

The girl's counting continued. Even though he couldn't remember the exact number he had previously reached, he knew it was more than this, and he now held the notion that he could not continue any more.

He stopped lifting his feet at 430, allowing the rope to gently whip his shins.

Even the girls' moans were annoying.

* * *

Eiko had left Ruby's miniature theatre, standing atop the stone stairs, wondering where her magical young friend had disappeared off to. The town centre was busy, and she could hear voices on how there was a new skipping rope record. This she held no interest for, and she was sure Vivi would hate the large crowds. Turning, she bounded off further down the alleyway, towards the chapel by the water.

Across the wooden boards she tread, her small steps barely covering two at a time. Turning again she saw a cat. The cat that always seemed to be everywhere. Whose cat was it again? Oh yes, Tom's cat.

She smiled at the feline creature and continued towards the chapel. Its spire fully rebuilt from the attack which had ravaged it since the great Bahamut's visit that time. Glancing at its glistening spire which pierced the sky, she remembered the night of the Dragon King's massacre upon Alexandria. How Eiko herself leapt off the airship above and glided downwards to Dagger's side, summoning the great wings of protection that were Alexander.

"Dagger…"

She wondered if Dagger was having a good time with Zidane. The ceremony the day before had been glorious. Could two people really be that happy?

She would have to wait and see.

* * *

Vivi had been inside Alexandria castle many times, yet not without either Zidane or Dagger within its stone walls as well. He had never walked around inside before alone, that was for sure.

Climbing the main, carpeted staircase which rose to both sides, he could hear the scholars in the library, discussing the literary titles surrounding them. He could smell the delicacies rising from the kitchen. Whether the Qu was there the young mage did not know, yet if it was or not, he'd prefer to not disturb their work.

Another doorway approached him and some more stairs presented themselves. They lead, if he could distinctly remember, to the Princess's chamber. Yet the caring of this was not of the youth's concern, but rather the woman resting graciously at the very top of the climb.

"Beatrix?"


	4. Blessed Sights

Chapter IV

~ Blessed Sights ~

The view from the top of the chapel was inspiring. Eiko had heard the humorous tale from Vivi himself; how he was lead up here by Prince Puck of Cleyra the first time the mage had visited the city. Vivi had since cured is fear of heights, she had been told, yet somehow she never quite fully believed him.

Sitting peacefully by the top of the ladder that pressed itself up by the brass bell, all sorts of thoughts entered her mind. Notions of wonder, curiosity and future decisions. What was she to do now? Zidane and Dagger were off having the time of their lives, well, she thought. Her knowledge on loving relationships was not the best due to her age. Yet her life now had become ever so… boring, if she dared say it. The adventure was gone, the excitement had diminished, and the way she had been living before had passed her life without stopping.

She sometimes felt that it would just be easier to go back to Madain Sari and live her old life. It's true that, before she met up with Zidane and his companions her life, was very prosperous. Living amongst the red, sacred stones of her ancestors and cooking each day with the Moogles who raised her, Eiko had been very happy with how she lived. Sometimes she wondered what her life would have been like if she had never met the party. Would it have been… better?

She shook her head. Of course not! How could she think such a thing? She had saved the world. Saved millions. Saved her friends.

"You okay, Kupo?"

The chapel's regular Moogle had worked his way up beside her, his pom pom bouncing with the nod of his head. She glanced upwards, slightly surprised by the voice.

"Oh, hey-"

"You're friends are looking for you, kupo."

Eiko, slightly bewildered at the creature's remark, moved her eyes once again to the extravagant view. Who knew rooftops could be so beautiful?

"What do they want?"

"I dunno, kupo. But something exciting is brewin', kupo."

Eiko looked to the clouds. They drifted onwards as if life was no worry. What magical things.

"And were you given this by Mognet?"

"Nope," the pom pom swung with the shake of the furry head, "word of mouth, kupo. The Rat-Woman, kupo."

_Freya…_

"Oh," the moogle pointed at Eiko's shirt, being careful not to make a rude gesture, "clean up before you go, kupo."

She looked down once again. A smile emerged.

"Rice."

* * *

"Waiting for who?" Vivi asked, resting his well deserved hide down upon the step next to the great warrior.

"The others." Beatrix replied gently, her smile able to lift the spirits of those too sad with life to continue trudging through it. Vivi was intoxicated. She truly was a beautiful woman. The luscious, bouncy curls which made up her hair. The smooth, radiant skin which shone beauty. The figure of a great heroine. The makings of a perfect lady.

"The others?" Vivi questioned again, "Are they meeting for something?"

"We all are, Vivi." Beatrix, brushed some of that gorgeous hair behind her ear, lightly with her fingertips. "Freya was sent to find you."

"I guess I was too quick for her." Vivi smiled childishly and resting his hands in his lap. "When are the others arriving?"

"Any moment now, I'm hoping." Beatrix pulled up her soft sleeve and glanced at her silver watch. "They are late though."

"Heroes demand time." Vivi exclaimed, gazing about the extravagantly decorated walls of robes, pictures and candlesticks. The silver coatings matched Beatrix's watch, a small shard of information which Vivi took the liberty of noticing. Beatrix grinned.

"Then why are you early, young mage?"

"Why are you?"  
Beatrix's grin exhaled a one-beat, breathless laugh. Vivi's intuitiveness had grown with him along with the years. He was not that small, naïve young boy who had fought her all those years ago. And even when beside her, his intelligence and confidence had further increased with his wit and charm. He was the one to have grown the most.

She leaned backwards slightly, moving to rest upon her hands behind her. She sighed, a peaceful sound of tranquillity. Yet, it was,

"Cold."

A quiet roar erupted, and caught her off guard for a moment, as the warm glow of flame pulsated from Vivi's palm, which faced up towards the ceiling. The flame was fiery crimson, yet it was neither cool not scolding, and Vivi's assistance, although not needed, was greatly appreciated. His reply was unrelated.

"Why though, Lady Beatrix, if both of us are indeed heroes, are we both sitting on the stairs?"

The warrior's answer made the flame recede in a puff of smoky astonishment.

"I forgot the room key."

* * *

Eiko sat restfully upon the soft covers of the grand bed, an item she had missed since her last touch of it the day before. She was still humoured from the fact that the room had been open since that time. Beatrix was going senile.

Everyone was there. Quina was flopped lifelessly upon the ottoman opposite. Adelbert, dressed in his white, breathing one-piece stood in the far corner, fiddling with his short, grey locks. Freya stood also, leaning against the night-stand, arms folded as usual. The Burmecian dragoon was forever moody. Eiko thought that, since the saving of the world ad being reunited with Fratley, she would have lightened up from her usual personality, yet the rat-woman forever stayed the way she did. And, after contemplating the idea, Eiko wouldn't have it any other way.

Beatrix sat, legs folded royally in the armchair beside the ottoman, with Vivi cross-legged at her side. Why was Vivi sitting there? Why not with Eiko? In fact, Vivi did not look at her. Once. At all, since entering the room he had not glanced in her direction. She demanded with her mind: why not? More importantly though, why was she even bothered?

"A new day dawns upon us." Beatrix remarked, "A brand new chapter within out fable will commence."

"Wouldn't Amarant benefit from this meeting?" interrupted Freya, her tail twitching, "He is, of course, one of us."

"Amarant went gallivanting off with that old bounty hunter of his." answered Steiner, a frown crossing his face.

"He'd better not cause my moogles at Madain any more trouble!" exclaimed Eiko. "If so my horn's gonna find its way up his ass!"

"Language like that no good for age." Said Quina, wagging it's gigantic tongue from side to side, small droplets of saliva falling upon the expensive rug underneath their feet. Fortunately no one had noticed.

"We are getting off the topic," continued Beatrix, whipping her hair behind her shoulder. "We have been called upon once more."

"By who?" Freya peered from under her low-lying headgear.

"Mischief is rising around Conde Petie. We've been asked to check it out."

"What are we, the local lookouts?" Steiner bellowed, crossing his arms to imitate Freya. "We are the saviours of all of Gaia itself and we're called upon to do petty demands?!"

"We are highly sought after." responded Beatrix. "And this is the first chance of travel we've had in months."

"That's true," agreed Vivi, who had been silent up until this point, adjusting his hat to speak, "We haven't left Alexandria since Regent Cid's last anniversary."

"Dad's party was ages ago!" confirmed Eiko, flopping backwards upon the most comfortable bed ever created. "I haven't seen him in ages. I think it's cool we're the 'go-to-guys' for small things. We'd be just like a local battle party."

"We won't get anything big anymore," entered Beatrix, gesturing with her hand, "we can make this task last for about a week. Travelling around could lead us to Linblum, Black Mage Village, and even letting Eiko visit her new home."

"I agree!" gurgled Quina, who was jumping up and down, flailing its arms.

Beatrix turned to Freya who, after glancing at the majority, sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"When do we set off?"

Beatrix smiled, as did the children. The lady-warrior's gaze turned to her ex-lover.

Adelbert Steiner was not happy with the idea of following small demands from people of no royalty. Ever since splitting up with Beatrix those months before, he had found himself losing out on votes he did not want to pass. However, the goods outweighed the odds in this chance, he just did not want to admit it. He let out a gruff sigh also, showing his acceptance of the mission. Beatrix smiled thankfully, yet the man did not notice.

"We take off in one hour beside the Soaring Rose. Take the docks early so not to miss the boats."

The party nodded. Reunited once again, as much as they would be, their lives were, once more, living themselves again.

* * *

A new chapter in their fable was indeed being created…

**

* * *

**

**Author note: Adelbert Steiner's real appearance is one that is not official. It is my personal interpretation. Please don't kill me if you don't like it.**


	5. Diamond Ripples

**Chapter 5**

**~ Diamond Ripples ~**

Vivi always adored riding atop the Alexandria canals. The Knights that pumped the oars were always ever so nice, especially to him. There used to be a young female knight that rowed atop the waterway. Even though she was always presented by her number, she had told the mage her real name of Luna. A girl no older than eighteen, volunteering to assist the people of Alexandria after the hardships all had endured of the past. Vivi would come to play by the waterways and Luna, when she wasn't ferrying, would do no more than talk to him as if he were an adult and Vivi would ask for no more. Whether she treated him because he assisted in protecting Gaia or whether she was just a regular teenage female, Luna helped the lonely days in Alexandria feel as bright as her golden hair.

Alas, Luna paddled across the waves within the city no more. She left several months ago, returning to her family that resided in a small village somewhere in the Mistless Continent, the continent that had been referred to as the Mist Continent just one year previously. Vivi missed her, yet he would think of her every time he rode the waters, the diamond ripples flowing effortlessly underneath him, the boat soaring on waves of empty tears. This ride was no different.

Beatrix and Freya were riding with him, the two neatly resting at the front and opposite end of the boat. Freya's head was bowed in shadow, her arms folded as usual, whilst Beatrix was doing as he was, turning her head to face the breeze ahead, the wind nestling within her hair, the woman never flinching from her refined posture.

Vivi adjusted his hat again, the zephyr tipping it slightly. Everything around him was the dearest of beauty. The soft movement of the water hitting the sides of the boat and gliding alongside it, being repelled behind it as a gentle vein of cloud atop an ever-moving sky. The echoing of bird sounds, both song and feathers, as they bustled around them in joy. The green vines that spew about them, reaching high along the castle's outer walls, littered with bright red roses and white lilies, giving the birds a place to rest before soaring onwards once again. Even the glugging sounds of the oars beneath the boat were symphonic; orchestral and magnificent.

And yet, throughout all of this, Vivi could not help but think about the new adventure that lay before his feet. Although small and, seemingly insignificant to his previous grand endeavour, the young mage could not help but feel an overwhelming sense of exhilaration once again in his life. He kept telling himself that it was just a small task of a commoner, yet still, the chance to ride within the skies once again, the chance to raise his staff once again, all of the things he did regularly within his past were finally returning to him.

He was him again.

"Vivi?"

Vivi stopped his pondering, the sounds faded and all he heard was Beatrix's voice.

"Yes?"

"How many memories are flooding back to you at this very moment?" The woman smiled brightly at him. It was as if she had been reading his mind, and she had been thinking of the very same things. Vivi smiled back, a sign of silent understanding towards her. Even though life was better than it had ever been, sometimes – just sometimes – he wished he could go back in time and relive his life from the moment he received that theatre ticket…

* * *

"Oh man!"

Eiko was by herself, annoyed and hungry. But mostly annoyed. She stood alone at the gates of the docks, waiting for the boat to arrive, yet she knew, even though she didn't want to admit it even to herself, that she had missed it. Now needing to wait for its return, and then wait some more for it to travel to the same place it had been doing again, she stomped her feet a few times and sat upon the stone steps. However, it was not her lateness that she was annoyed at.

Had Vivi even talked to her today? She had woken up alone. Left the theatre alone. Wandered Alexandria alone. What was up with him? Was he… avoiding her? No. Of course not! Why would he? Nothing wrong had gone on between them. Well… that she knew of. What was she thinking? Vivi was too naïve to become so avoiding towards her. Yes, it was all in her head. But,

"Why am I bothered?"

* * *

The boat was gradually coming to a stop. The ripples around the gondola grew slower and slower, smaller and smaller. Beatrix waited for the Knights to have completed turning the oars before rising to her feet, bowing to thank them, and stepping outside of the ferry onto the stone walkways of the airship station. Freya followed quickly after her, yet expressed no thanks towards the ferrymen. Vivi, however, imitated Beatrix exactly, except he needed a little help when scrambling out of the boat.

The three trotted rapidly onwards, the echoes of Beatrix's heels were loud enough to disturb the birds down the sides of the canal. Turning back Vivi saw the boat drift back towards Alexandria castle, noticing the Knights giving a wave and a smile before departing.

I guess they're all nice.

Following as quickly as he could, yet not understanding why they were in such a hurry, Vivi let himself be lead by the two females through the moss-covered stone pillars and overhanging vines towards the Soaring Rose. The station needed to be tidied, that was for sure. Yet to tidy up the green would devoid it of its only colour. Vivi decided within his mind that the moss and vines should stay, and maybe the architect of this place thought so too, and so maybe that's why it was like it was.

The Soaring Rose was the only vessel rested within the stone surroundings, yet the Lily and Rose had departed the day before for the newlywed couple so it was understandable. Steiner was already there, wearing his metallic headband, which revealed the top of his head, and sported ear protectors attached to the sides. His armour was of the same glistening silver, plated yet light, revealing his joints for easy movement. Quina was also present. It however had made no changes in preparation, except that you could spot a gigantic three-pronged fork stick out of its waistband.

"You said to get here early." moaned Steiner, lifting himself from resting against the side of the airship.

"We still are." Beatrix replied, continuing to take deep strides forward towards the ship, stepping onto the wooden door which hung outwards from its side. Steiner ignored her icy demeanour.

"Are we ready to set off?" demanded Freya, noticing the ship already had the few crew it needed aboard. A nod from one of them allowed her to step onto the ship also. Steiner rolled his eyes, still unhappy about having to leave the city, scuffing his heals along the wooden entrance to the vessel. Vivi followed, his feet scurrying quickly in order to not slow down the departure.

As soon as all were aboard, two of the three present crew members grabbed tight of the rope which secured the lowering of the door and hoisted it upright to form side of the ship, securing the rope through thick metal rings along the inside of the frame, twisting and coiling the fibres tightly. The third member made his helm at the wooden wheel.

Propellers turned, the wind rose, and the dust started to scatter violently throughout the station. Within seconds the airship began to lift off the solid surface below and rise gradually into the air. The water resting near began to churn as disperse, its smooth surface being immediately disrupted. A small whirlwind of dust, petals and water droplets formed a ring beneath the base of the ship and saw the transport lift off above the castle walls, and, with one signal of Beatrix's hand, it soared off into the shimmering sky like a bullet through glass.

The little girl was also seeing them off.

"They… forgot me…"


End file.
